brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
M1918A2 Browning Automatic Rifle
History The Browning Automatic Rifle, also known as the B.A.R.(pronounced Bee-aye-are) was issued as the heavy fire support for a squad. Designed by the famous gun designer John Browning, it was designed to clear the trench in the WWI, like Thompson Sub-machinegun, the war ended before it could see much use. It was first used in anger by Val Browning, John Browning's son, on September 13th 1918; only two months before theend of othe war. However, it was the standard issued automatic rifle for the U.S. Marine Corps and the occasional infantry during WWII, the Vietnam War and Korea. The weapon was a .30 cal or .30-06 Springfield (7.62X63mm, or other calibers for export), semi-automatic and fully-automatic, self-loading rifle that held 20-rounds in an detachable magazine. The weapon was praised by many, though it has some drawbacks. After all it is effective and very reliable. The BAR rifle also required specialized training to use, with soldiers trained to use it referred to as 'BAR gunners.' Suggested Tactics in Gameplay In Brothers in Arms the player often starts out with BAR on several of the later levels. More commonly used on the Fire Team, it is the favored weapon of Corporal Joe "Red" Hartsock. Though they are not issued to paratroopers on D-Day, Hartsock apparently salvaged it from the wreckage of a crashed Horsa glider near the town of Heisville at dusk on June 6th The Horsa gliders were flown into the fields around Heisville by the 327th Glider infantry to reinforce the paratroopers who, by that time, were likely low on ammo, and equipment. You should keep the BAR with you for most of the time as it is one of the most accurate, powerful, and reliable firearms in the game. In Hell's Highway, the weapon is very accurate and effective at long range, if you can see him you can hit him. The weapon also has a reasonable twenty rounds in its magazine and you cannot find this weapon again halfway through most levels this weapon has less magazine capacity than STG 44 but the damage per round is higher. You can carry 11 magazines and the other weapons have less, which is another big advantage. Perhaps the only weak points of the Browning Automatic Rifle is its high level of recoil, which can be countered by firing short yet rapid bursts from the weapon as you would in reality. Due to the power and recoil of this weapon, fire in bursts should bring an enemy down. The M1918 was featured as the 'US BAR', or "M1918A2 BAR" in Hell's Highway. This weapon is also useful in skirmish mode, especially if you are playing as Axis side, you can recieve abandant ammunition from fallen enemies. Appearances Throughout most of the levels it is used often in Road to Hill 30 particularly by the Assault team. (Fire team in the two other games) In Earned in Blood it is used even more than the other two games it seems to be the most commonly used gun by Hartsock.﻿ In Road to Hill 30, Baker will some times use BAR, but in Earned in Blood, Baker will always use M1A1 Thompson. In Hell's Highway, Baker uses this weapon a few times, he carries B.A.R. and M1A1 Carbine in some levels. ru:M1918A2 Browning category:weapons